New Girl In Town
by kingofmusic
Summary: Sequel to "Pacifica's Transformation." Dipper and Pacifica are over but will a new mystery girl change that and what is her connection to Grunkle Stan? Meanwhile Mabel decides to investigate her and Dipper's lookalikes and what she learns will shock her. Rated T to be safe *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

_Thanks to Gravity falls wiki for help with the incantation._

_REVIEW!_

* * *

The forest is so dark that for a second the girl could be mistaken for a moving shadow. She reached the center of the forest and she started to pull out some supplies from her backpack. She pulled out red chalk, a picture of a old man with brown eyes who was wearing a fez, a couple of candles, a magic wand and finally she pulled out a book with a hand print on it that had a number 3 on it. She placed the picture on the forest floor and started to trace something on the ground, she then placed all the candles on the ground before lighting them. She grabbed her wand and then she opened book 3 and started to recite the incantation "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!" (Translation "Triangle — I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed."). A portal opened and as floating yellow triangle with one eye appeared, the triangle was wearing a top hat and a bowtie; it also had a pair of arms and legs. The girl smiled even though she knew this creature could be very dangerous but if her plan worked it would all be worth it slowly she said "welcome Bill Cipher to GRAVITY FALLS"

Bill looked around the forest before he looked at the girl. "Well…Well I knew you would summon me" he said "So let me guess you want wealth, power, maybe even a pony" the girl just responded "You know what I want." This annoyed him greatly after all he hated people without a sense of humor "lighten up kiddo it's not like you have anything to lose" he said "so what do you want?" The girl just pointed to the picture "I want you to take me to him" she said "But he is dead" bill responded "are you telling me you want me to bring him back to life potentially causing a zombie apocalypse" "No I don't want you to bring him back even though I know you have that power" the girl said "I want you to send me somewhere where he is still alive" Bill considered it "Do you know what you are asking? Do you know what your prescience could do to that place" "I don't care" the girl said but Bill could tell she was lying "Then let me enlighten you, you prescience **WILL** cause events that were never suppose to happen and who knows how it will affect the residents."

The girl looked nervous "What do I have to do for you to send me to him?" she asked and Bill let out a sigh "listen kids I can understand why you want to do this." Bill said "A part of me even sympathizes with you after all it's not easy losing your family" "So you won't do it?" she said looking defeated but Bill responded "I never said that but I want you to understand the risks involved the worst of them being that he might not be what you expect him to be." The girl got a determined look on her face "I don't care" she said stomping one foot on the ground "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Bill said as he opened a portal under the girl and she fell through it dropping her magic wand which didn't fall into the portal "or by the way you going to need these things if you going to live in that world" he said as he threw the magic wand into the portal along with and I.D. and Social security information. Bill sat down after the portal closed and started mumbling to himself "I can't believe I just did that…I don't know if that world is ready…I don't know if **THEY** are " a part of him wished he could take it back but it was too late the future was already in motion.

* * *

Me: So there you have it

Mabel: I'm confused

Dipper: So am I

Me: Well that's why it's only the first chapter

Bill: Well I understood everything

Me: How did you get in my house?

Bill: Hellllooo Magical demon here I go where I want

Me: The door was unlocked wasn't it?

Bill: Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

_Cover Image came from: _ art/Gravity-Falls-book-3-cover-324237630

REVIEW!

_P.S. I have randomly aged everyone by two years why… because I can and Bill made me do it so Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica are 14 and everyone else just aged by two years_

* * *

Dipper Pines was sitting in his room feeling depressed. It had been two months since he broke up with Pacifica because she told him the truth about what she did to Lilly. Lilly was one of Dipper and Mabel's best friends before they left for Gravity Falls and then they got the letter telling them that Lilly had died. That would have been bad enough but the Dipper learned that the reason Lilly had died was because his former girlfriend Pacifica had been bullying her until Lilly had committed suicide. To be fare this lead to Pacifica asking Dipper to help her change and the start of their relationship. The worst part about all this was Mabel's constant attempts to cheer him up. He wanted to tell her the truth but he knew she would react very negatively and she might do something horrible to Pacifica. He heard a knock at the door and his Grunkle Stan scream "Kids someone is at the door and I refuse to get up and answer it." "I got it" Dipper said he knew that Stan was probably watching The Duchess Approves he just hoped that this time it wouldn't cost them a T.V.

Dipper opened the door to find a 14 year old girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair which was pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing a black T-shirt, an old backpack, and a pair of jeans that had rips in the knees. She walked in and after looking around she said "nice place you got here do you mind taking my backpack to a spare bedroom?" Dipper was confused at this girl's attitude and then Grunkle Stan entered the room "who is that?" he asked as he started to drink a carton of milk. The girl pulled a letter out of her backpack and she said "My name is Cindy and I'm your daughter" Stan spit out the milk "WHAT?" Cindy had a sad smile on her face "this note will explain everything" she said as she went into the kitchen. Dipper just stood there trying to process what had just happen "So….ah…I'm just going to set her backpack upstairs until we decide what to do." Stan didn't respond so Dipper left the room and Grunkle Stan started reading the note.

_Dear Stanford,_

_It's me Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle I know it's shocking to hear from me after our one night reunion 15 years ago but now you know the reason for me becoming so distant. Her name is Cindy Pines (I gave her your last name) and she is like you is so many ways but I won't spoil the potential bonding moments in this letter. The reason I never told you about her was that I was afraid how you would react, I know you can be a kind man when you want to be but you can also be very stingy at time and part of me has always regretted not telling you. Times have been hard for me and Cindy since the beginning we have barley been able to live above the poverty line and there have been many times where I have considered writing you to ask for help but something has always held me back. The reason I have sent Cindy to you is that I have become very sick and they say that I don't have much time left (I might be dead by the time you read this); I don't want our daughter's last memories of me to be of me in a hospital bed so I have sent out daughter with all of the things she will need to you. She has always shown interest in getting to know her father and I hope your bonding can help lessen the pain of my passing._

_ Always yours,_

_ Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle._

Stan had a single tear on his face after reading the letter. He couldn't believe it he had a daughter and a part of his mind still refused to accept it. He went into the kitchen to talk to her. "I read the letter" he said and Cindy just looked at him. He started to rub the back of his head and he looked kind of embarrassed "I believe that you are my daughter but I still want to do a paternity test" he said and she just looked at him "Why?" she asked in a flat voice like the answer wouldn't matter. He instantly wanted to make up some kind of excuse but he realized that for now honesty is the best policy "The truth is most of me is convinced but there is a small part of me that has some doubts and I want to put all doubts to rest." She just nodded and said "I can understand that" Stan wanted to say something that could convey all of his feelings but instead he said "You can sleep with the Twins upstairs I'll go by you a bed tomorrow after the test. "And if the test say that I'm not your daughter?" she asked in that same flat tone "Then you can still stay here until I find out the truth about you but I somehow doubt the test will come back negative." He said as he showed her how to get up to the bedroom, she was just about to climb the ladder hen she turned to him and gave him a hug "It's good to finally meet you..Dad." She said which caused him to let out a chuckle "I'll have to get use to being called Dad" he said as she went into the bedroom.

Dipper was just finishing telling Mabel about Cindy when he saw her enter the room. "Hi" he said as she looked around the room "Since we haven't been introduced let I'm Dipper" he said "and I'm Mabel" Mabel said as she jumped on her bed. Mabel was excited when Cindy said that she was going to be staying in the twin's room. "It will be just like having a sister" she said which made Cindy smile. "Well I'm going to lie down" Cindy said as she pulled out a sleeping bag from her backpack and a small magic wand fell out. "What is that?" Dipper asked as he noticed the wand." It's nothing" Cindy said quickly as she put the wand back in her bag and then she saw Dipper giving her a confused look "I made it when I went trick or treating last year as Hermione Granger." She said and Dipper dropped the subject "That was close" she thought as she drifted off to bed

* * *

Me: that's the end of chapter two what do you guys think

Stan: I like it even though this kid is going to seriously cut into my profits but then again free labor at the Mystery shack

Cindy: Don't count on It Dad

Stan: That is still going to take some getting use too


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

_Thanks __**GravityVanel14**__ for being my first (and as of8/17/13 my only review) reviewer_

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Cindy awoke to find herself clutching her wand. "No" she whispered and the wand seemed to vibrate "I know you want to stay by me but they can't find out about me. The wand vibrated again "That's not fair you know how important living here Is to me if they found out about you I don't know what they will do. The wand vibrated one last time "Fine" she said as she pulled out some tape from her backpack "but I'm making sure you are out of site" she said as she taped the wand to her arm and covered it up with a new black T-shirt. She felt the wand vibrate against her skin "Either deal with it or I will leave you here." She said and the wand became still. "Who were you talking too?" Dipper asked as he entered the room causing her to jump "Sorry" he said "It's fine" she responded hoping he would forget the question. "So who were you talking too?" he asked again "No one" she lied but he looked skeptical and she felt a grin appear on her face "I just woke up and I guess a part of me was still dreaming.' She lied again and Dipper just nodded. He knew something was up with this girl and he made it his new mission to find out the truth about her. "Grunkle Stan wanted me to wake you up so you can eat breakfast before he takes you to get to the Police station for a paternity test"

"Why is he taking me to a police station for the test?" she asked and he said "Stan says Sheriff Blubs owes him a favor and he offered to do the test for free." This causes Dipper to start laughing and she soon joined in. She went to eat breakfast and after breakfast Stan opened the door so that Cindy, Mabel, and Dipper could hop in his car when he noticed a crowd of people "What are all of you guys doing here?" he asked the crowd "We want to see if that girl is really your daughter" Wendy said and the crowd agreed Stan was going to tell the crowd to hit the road when Cindy spoke up "If you guys want to know the truth meet back here in five hours with fifteen dollars each tickets will be sold" The crowd agreed and they left to go collect the money "I see where you get your business sense from" Stan said after he told Soos to build a stage and to set up some chairs. They went to the police station and after Sheriff Blubs took some skin cell from the inside of their mouth he agreed to not look at the results until everyone was at the Mystery Shack in five hours (yes I know it takes longer than that in real life but it's my fanfiction so I can do what I want).

They went back to the Mystery Shack to help set up and five hours later everyone in Gravity Falls had bought a ticket to see if Cindy was really related to Grunkle Stan. Sheriff Blubs appeared and everyone started chanting "Blubs, Blubs, Blub, Blubs" they did a quick summery for the two people and a few tourist who had no idea what was going on. "Stanford Pines I hold in this envelope the results of the test" Blubs said as he slowly opened the envelope and Stan started to bit his nails "Stanford Pines you…..Are the father of Cindy Pines" Stan jumped of his chair as he cheered and Cindy gave Stan a hug causing the crown to go "Awwww" and a few people started taking pictures "Hey pictures cost five dollars and for ten me and Dad will autograph them" Cindy said and causing the crowd to mumble as they pulled out their wallets. "I think we are going to get along great" Stan said as he started to collect the money and Cindy started to sign a few of the pictures. Dipper meanwhile was watching Pacifica with a frown on his face and he hoped that she wouldn't look up but she did before quickly looking away.

"Who were you staring at?" Cindy asked as the three kids sat in their bedroom a few hours later. "Oh...Ah I was staring at this girl named Pacifica." Dipper answered truthfully as he rubbed his hands together and his face got red. "Who is she you girlfriend?" she asked "No she's my ex actually" Dipper answered "Oh" Cindy said awkwardly "Why did you guys break up?" she asked "He won't tell you" Mabel said and it came out rather rudely "Sorry what I meant was that he hasn't told anyone not even me" Mabel whispered the last part and Dipper felt bad "Listen it was kind of personal so can we just drop it?" He asked and they all agreed as they started to go to bed. Cindy pretended to fall asleep and once she was sure that the Pines twins were both sleep she grabbed her back pack and removed the wand from her arm. It started to vibrate again but she said "I'm sorry but I can't risk something happening while I am sleeping" the wand stopped vibrating and she placed it in the backpack. She went to sleep mumbling "Nothing is going to go wrong." Over and over but once she fell asleep two white sparks of light shot out of her body and escaped the attic out into the world. One of the lights got stuck to Wendy's hiding spot and it seemed to absorb something before crashing by the edgy of the forest far away from the Mystery Shack. The other light meanwhile traveled all the way to Piedmont, California where it did something far more sinister to a man and women who were driving home late at night.

* * *

Me: I don't believe it two chapters in one day

Stan: *Counting money* don't get cocky now they will expect this every time and you start school in two days

ME: Don't remind me and by the way how much money did you guys make

Stan: A lot

Cindy: Don't forget my 10% cut

Stan: *mumbles as he hands Cindy money*

Cindy: There is something that I still don't get how did all those of those people know about me and Dad

Dipper: Blubs probably told them *he starts rubbing his hands together*

Blubs: I did not

*Everyone stares at Dipper*

Dipper: It was an accident I texted Wendy and she texted Robby and then Manly Dan found out and he told Lazy Susan who told…

Me: We get it

Stan: Normaly I would be upset but your screw up has made me so much money I'm going to let you off the hook

Dipper: So I'm not in trouble

Stan: I wouldn't say that

*Stan and Dipper stare at Cindy who looks made*

Cindy: DIPPER!

*Cindy chases Dipper*

Dipper: I'm sorry I'll make it up to you

Cindy: you bet you will *she gets an evil smile on her face*

Dipper: *Gulp*

Stan: That's my girl


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gravity Falls

REVIEW

* * *

"No one calls at night with good news"

-Grunkle Stan

If only he had remembered that. He awoke to the phone reading and when he looked at the clock it said 2:00 A.M. He was still half asleep when he answered it "this is Stanford Pines speaking" the voice on the other end spoke in a sympathetic tone "Sorry sir but this is police office Stanly Woods from Piedmont, California " this instantly woke him up after all why would a cop from California call here unless something bad has happened but "no" he thought "nothing bad happened they probably just found an old warrant for me or something" he thought but he knew he was just kidding himself and the officers next words confirmed that "I'm afraid there has been an accident" He was shocked and he barley remembered the rest of the conversation or most of his replies. After the call ended he went to an old cabinet and he took out some alcohol. He had stopped drinking ever since Dipper and Mabel came to visit because he didn't want to influence them but if he was ever going to get through the rest of the day he was going to need a drink. He made sure to only drink two shots so that he wasn't drunk after all telling Dipper and Mabel would be hard enough. He was debating about whether he should wake them up or let them sleep before telling them the news when he saw Dipper enter the kitchen.

Dipper was half asleep and he didn't notice his uncle as he got a cup of water. "Dipper" Stan said hoping that the kid wouldn't answer and he could put the moment off but Dipper turned to the sound of his voice.

"I didn't know you drank." Dipper said when he saw the alcohol on the kitchen table. "I don't usually but today is a….special situation" Satan said thinking that was the biggest understatement of the century "Hey can you do me a favor and wake Mabel and Cindy ...I know it's early but trust me I have to tell you guys something important." Dipper didn't understand why that sentence filled him with dread but the more he thought about it as he woke up Cindy and Mabel up the more certain he was that something bad has happened. "Grunkle Stan it's too early to get up Mabel needs hr beauty sleep" Mabel said as she rubbed her eyes "Ya Dad what's going on?" Cindy asked. Stan didn't answer right away as he pulled out three shot glasses and poured some of the alcohol in them "Have any of you kids ever had alcohol before?" he asked and they all nodded no "Well have one glass I have news to tell you and it will be easier to take after you have a drink." Dipper thought at first that Stan was joking but once he saw the look on Stan's face he grabbed a glass "We're under the age" Dipper said as a mild protest but Stan says "Don't worry after today if I catch you drinking you will be in trouble." All the kids took a shot and after they drank it Stan sat down at the table and let out a sigh "Dipper…Mable…I just got a call from the police in Piedmont, California" Stan took another drink and Dipper became even more worried "There was a car accident…they are still investigating what happened but…your parents …their…dead." Dipper was so shocked that he couldn't respond but Mabel was crying enough for the both of them "It's going to be ok kids." Stan said as he pulled them into a hug "What's going to happen to us?" Dipper asked and he was shocked about how emotionless his voice sounded "Well… when you kids were born your parent made me your godfather so I guess you're just going to have to live here full time." Stan finally said "unless you kids want to stay with other relatives…I know I'm not the easiest person to live with" Stan started to ramble on when Mabel gave him another hug and Dipper soon joined in "We like Gravity falls we want to stay." They both said which made Stan cry.

Mabel for the most part spent most of the next few days up in her bedroom making sweaters and crying softly. Cindy wanted to find some way to cheer Dipper and Mabel up but all of her ideas never got past the planning stages. She considered telling them that the sadness would eventually pass and they will be able to move on but she knew it would be pointless. The next few days Dipper felt like he was on auto pilot or something. He barley remembered what he did during the time he wasn't working at the Mystery Shack, certain events stoke out like Stan taking them shopping for the few things that weren't going to be delivered in the mail from their old house and then Grunkle Stan had to sign some papers that made it official that he was now Dipper and Mabel's guardian. Dipper was starting to get irritated with the citizens of Gravity Falls, they weren't being rude but every time they looked at him he saw a look of pity in their eyes and then they tell him that he will move on but what do they know. The only people who seemed to understand how he felt was Robbie (surprisingly) who gave him some good advice one day at the Mystery Shack "Dipper I know what it's like to lose your parents when you're young and I'm not going to give you some bullshit about how the pain will pass because it won't it will always be there no matter what you do… but it will become easier to deal with" Dipper was going to say something but Robbie walked away. Dipper was also surprised that Pacifica hadn't come by to say how sorry she was about his loss and this confused him. He knew he still had feelings for her but he wasn't sure he was ready to give her another chance yet and she seemed to respect his wishes because she gave him his space.

It was late when Dipper made his way home to the Mystery Shack. He didn't want to return home to the Mystery Shack because he couldn't deal with Mabel's crying anymore. He understands why she is almost constantly in tears but whenever he sees he cry he feels guilty. He hasn't cried once since hearing the news of his parents' death and he sees the look of anger Mabel sometimes gives he. It's not that he isn't sad about his parents' death but he just couldn't seem to let it out as easily as Mabel could so instead of going inside the Myster Shack he decided to hang out in the woods. He found a old log and he sat down, he had only been setting down a little while when he heard a familiar voice ask him "What are you doing?" He didn't know why but that question angered him "I don't see how that's any of your business Pacifica." To Pacifica's credit she didn't seem upset by his outburst she just said "Finally he is at stage 2." "What are you talking about?" He asked anger still evident in his voice, she sat down before continuing "There are five stages of grief they are, 1: Denial and Isolation which you have been doing the last few days." Dipper was going to deny this but then he realized that it was true he couldn't stand to be around people and that seemed to include his own sister at times. "Fine so I'm at Stage two: Anger I don't see what that has to do with anything." He continued and a silence fell between them "There had to have been something that I could have done, if I had argued against coming to Gravity falls when they first suggested it they would have had no reason to be in the car that night." He said softly but she said "That's stage three: Bargaining the truth is that there is nothing you could have done in fact if you had stayed with them you could have been in the car with them plus…we never would have meet" she says the last parts softly. Dipper felt better after hearing that last part but he just said "You don't understand." Pacifica nodded "You're right I don't understand why don't you explain it to me." Dipper was shocked no one had ever asked him how he felt they just assumed that he was sad they never wanted to dig any deeper than that "It just I'm finally realizing that I will never get to see them again, No more opening Christmas presents with them, no more being embarrassed when mom shows old baby pictures, no more of Dad messing up my hair and telling me how proud he is of me." Pacifica nodded and finally Dipper started bawling "I…I…I miss them so much." He said as he cried and he placed his head on her shoulder. Pacifica started to rub his head softly "It's ok Dipper let it all out." He cried and when he was finished he didn't move his head from her shoulder. "That was stage number 4: Depression there is only one stage left." She didn't tell him the last stage and he didn't ask probably because they understood that it was the hardest of all the stages, Stage number 5: Acceptance.

Mabel was getting worried Dipper hadn't returned home and it was getting late. She decided to throw on a sweeter and see if she could find him "Cover for me Waddles" she said and Waddles oinked "Hey what about me?" Cindy asked as she put on a sweet shirt and Mabel said "Fine you can cover for me too." and she rushed out of the room, "That's not what I meant!" Cindy yelled but Mabel didn't hear her. Mabel had only taken a couple of steps when she heard noises coming from the woods, she was nervous because she knew that the forest had a lot of monsters in it but then she heard Pacifica's voice so she decided to go and investigate. She finally found Dipper and Pacifica, Dipper's head was still on Pacifica's shoulder and Pacifica was still rubbing his head, they were holding hands. Mabel smiled and she slipped away without them noticing, she was happy for Dipper because he seemed happier when him and Pacifica was dating. She returned to her bedroom and Cindy asked "So how was the search?" "It was fine I found him." Mabel said as she climbed into her bed. "What was he doing?" Cindy asked and very softly Mabel answered "He's copping."

* * *

_Me: Finally done with this chapter_

_Cindy: I don't get why you had to make this chapter so sad_

_ME: It was necessary and by the way did you ever get Dipper back for what he did_

_Cindy: No I'm letting him sweet for a little bit and when he least expects it I'll get him_

_Bill Cipher: I sense much suffering in that boy's future_

_ME: What are you doing here?_

_Bill: I wanted you to see "TheKawaiifan" review for Ch:1_

_Me: Wow someone actually likes you_

_Bill: I know and you know what I'm going to celebrate with a party_

_Me: sounds like fun but I can't make it I got the first day of school tomorrow_

_Bill: I know that's why I am throwing the party at your house so you won't miss it_

_Me: DON'T YOU DARE_

_Bill: Too late_

_*a bunch of people from Gravity Falls so up and start having a loud party*_

_Me: I got to start locking my doors_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

_I do Not own the song "Man in Black" it is by Johnny Cash_

_Review_

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Dipper asked s he went through the backpack one more time. "Let's see we got a tent, some sleeping bags, lighter fluid, and a lighter." Mabel says. Dipper nodes as he starts checking stuff off of a list. "Oh my god almost forgot the smores" Mabel said as she rang in the kitchen to get marshmallows and Hershey bars. Cindy was almost knocked down by what she could only describe as a sparkling streak of light "What just happened?" she asked Dipper who responded "Mabel just realized we didn't pack any of the supplies for smores." He said and Cindy nodded "Is you girlfriend here yet?" she asked with a smile "No she is on her way and Wendy and Robbie should be here any minute." He said. Robbie had finally convinced Wendy to take him back after the whole hidden mind control incident and he and Dipper have come to a truce as Dipper had started dating Pacifica and he no longer showed interest in Wendy. "We are all packed." Mabel said as she entered the room but Cindy said "You forgot this" and she pulled out a bag of Smile Dip but Mabel knocked the candy out of Cindy's hand and she said "That stuff is EVIL."

Dipper heard a knock at the door and he shouted "I got it." He opened the door to and there was Pacifica. She had a sleeping bag under her arm and she had a worried smile on her face "hey Dipper." She said and Dipper noticed that something was bothering her "what's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice, she mumbled something "What was that?" he asked again and her face turned red as she said "I've never been camping and I'm kind of nervous." This almost caused Dipper to start laughing but he held it in when he saw that she was really nervous "Relax." He said "I'll protect you after all I am the guy who helped save Wendy and her friends from the haunted connivance store." This cheered Pacifica up but then another voice said "Listen Dork the only reason those ghost let us go was because you had to…" Dipper looked at the voice which belonged to Wendy and he cut her off "Pacifica doesn't need to know all the details." Pacifica saw his face turn red so she asked Wendy "What how did he save you guys again?" but Wendy just said "Sorry Pacifica I can't say but I can guarantee that what he did was a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch." Pacifica was going to ask more but then second they were all hoping in a van that Robbie borrowed from Thompson. They arrived at a clearing and while Wendy and Robbie started putting up the tents, Dipper went to go get some fire wood as he was heading back to the camp he tripped over a tree branch and scraped his knee "Crap" he said as he started to pike up the fire wood again and he didn't notice his blood landed on the ground where it glowed for a few seconds.

He returned to the camp site to discover that the tents were up and Robbie and Wendy were setting up some bean bag boxes.

"Hey dork want to play a game?" Wendy asked "I would but I have to start this fire" he said but then Cindy said "I'll do it Dipper I love starting fires." Dipper was slightly disturbed by Cindy's comments but then she started laughing and she said "I'm joking." Dipper went to play a game of bags since Cindy was starting the fire. Cindy had no idea what she was doing as she pilled the sticks together and poured lighter fluid on them, she couldn't seem to get the wood to burn and she was growing frustrated when her arm started to vibrate. "Why didn't I leave this stupid wand at home" she thought and the wand (which was taped to her arm) vibrated again "Sorry you are not stupid but I don't want to use magic for this." She said and she tried to get the wood to light but after five minutes she gave up and her arm vibrated again "Don't be smug I could always replace you." She said but she knew she was lying she had owned that wand since she was five years old and she would never get rid of it. The wand vibrated again "I was just joking calm down." She said and once the wand stopped vibrating she whispered "Inferno" and the wood busted into flames. Dipper was shocked he had seen that Lilly was having trouble and he was going to go over and helped her but when he a almost to her he heard her muttering and then he saw the wood magically burst into flames. He wasn't sure if he should tell the others or not but then he thought of his previous suspicions concerning her and he decided to investigate Cindy at a later date.

The group was having some smores when they saw a boy approaching. He looked like Dipper but he was at least 5 years younger, he didn't seem to notice the group as he said "I've almost got it soon we can all go home." He then ran into the forest. "Who was that?" Mabel asked as the boy disappeared into the forest "I don't know but he and his sister along with their grandpa showed up here a week before you guys moved here." Pacifica answered "Doesn't anybody know anything about him?" Mabel asked and Pacifica said "I've seen him and his family around town but they don't talk to people that much." Mabel sat in silence and thought about the boy, she didn't know why she was fascinated with the boy but he vowed to discover what he was doing in the forest.

"Hey Robbie I have a question" Dipper said causing everybody to stare at him "What is it squirt?" Robbie asked and Wendy punched him in the arm. "Why do you always wear Blake?" Dipper asked and this question shocked Robbie nobody had ever asked him this and though it didn't seem like it, it was a very personal question "Well…I guess it's because…" Robbie stopped his reason was a good one but he couldn't seem to speak it.

He slowly started to play the guitar and he started to sing (Song "Man in Blake" by Johnny Cash)

_**Well, you wonder why I always dress in black,**_

_**Why you never see bright colors on my back,**_

_**And why does my appearance seem to have a somber tone.**_

_**Well, there's a reason for the things that I have on.**_

Everyone became silent as they listened to Robbie sing

_**I wear the black for the poor and the beaten down,**_

_**Livin' in the hopeless, hungry side of town,**_

_**I wear it for the prisoner who has long paid for his crime,**_

_**But is there because he's a victim of the times.**_

A image from Robbie's past came to mind, his father had left at an early age and his mother didn't have a lot of money. He remembered going to school in dirty cloths and how the other kids made fun of him but he mostly remembered his mother crying about how she couldn't help him.

_**I wear the black for those who never read,**_

_**Or listened to the words that Jesus said,**_

_**About the road to happiness through love and charity,**_

_**Why, you'd think He's talking straight to you and me.**_

Robbie was nine years old when his mother died. He remembered the funeral and how there was one kind man who gave him a book that was all in Blake with the title in gold, the title of the book was the "Holy Bible"

_**Well, we're doin' mighty fine, I do suppose,**_

_**In our streak of lightnin' cars and fancy clothes,**_

_**But just so we're reminded of the ones who are held back,**_

_**Up front there ought 'a be a Man In Black.**_

_**I wear it for the sick and lonely old,**_

_**For the reckless ones whose bad trip left them cold,**_

_**I wear the black in mournin' for the lives that could have been,**_

_**Each week we lose a hundred fine young men.**_

Robbie remembers the day his friend Lee got the letter saying he had been accepted into the army. He was so happy as he gave Robbie a hug at the airport and took off for basic training. The next time Robbie saw Lee he was being buried in a box with a 21 gun salute and Lee's family was crying

_**And, I wear it for the thousands who have died,**_

_**Believen' that the Lord was on their side,**_

_**I wear it for another hundred thousand who have died,**_

_**Believen' that we all were on their side.**_

_**Well, there's things that never will be right I know,**_

_**And things need changin' everywhere you go,**_

_**But 'til we start to make a move to make a few things right,**_

_**You'll never see me wear a suit of white.**_

Robbie turned on the news yesterday there was a story on about another state legalizing gay marriage and he smiled but he frowned at the next story which was about a gay man being beaten to death.

_**Ah, I'd love to wear a rainbow every day,**_

_**And tell the world that everything's OK,**_

_**But I'll try to carry off a little darkness on my back,**_

_**'Till things are brighter, I'm the Man In Black**_

Everyone was silent as Robbie finished and then they all burst in to applause. Robbie smiled he always felt good when he was around his friends they helped ease the pain and the nightmares. Robbie remembers the worst and best memory of all; he was twelve alone in the wood when the creature attacked. The creature was shaped like a man but it was all decayed and Robbie instantly knew what it was. "Zombie" he whispered as the creature bit him and Robbie smashed the creature's skull. Robbie felt his body die but a few seconds later he rose again, he was hungry for flesh and he saw a family camping. He approached a little girl who was around his age and he was about to bit when she turned around "Hello you scared me." She said and he instantly fell in love "Sorry" he said and she smiled "It's ok I'm Wendy who are you?" she asked. Robbie smiled and he fought the hunger "I'm Robbie." "Hi Robbie I think we are going to be good friends." Wendy said as she smiled and instantly he knew that as long as he saw her smile everyday he could fight the hunger. Everyone slowly went to bed and everything became quiet but not too far away something was growing.

* * *

_**Me: I'm done**_

_**Dipper: Phineas and Ferb are going to get mad that you ribbed off their idea of singing during an episode**_

_**Me: What are they going to do about it**_

_***Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella appear with baseball bats***_

_**Phineas: We know what you did and we know what we are going to do today"**_

_**Me: Gravity Falls characters protect me**_

_***Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Cindy appear and they start fighting Phineas, Ferb and Isabella***_

_**Bill Cipher: You guys shouldn't fight after all you will all have to team up to…**_

_**Me: Hay No Ruining Planned Sequels**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own gravity falls**_

_**Review**_

This chapter is told from the P.O.V. of ?

* * *

I awoke in the woods with no memory of how I got here or who I even was. I saw that the woods were on the edge of some town so I decided to go into town in the hopes that someone in the town would know who I was, as I approached the town I saw a green sign that said Now entering Gravity Falls. "Gravity Falls" I mumbled and suddenly a memory surfaces. _I was getting off of a bus and there was a girl wearing a pink sweeter that got off with him. He found himself staring at a shabby hut that had the words "Mystery Shack" on it but the S had fallen off so when you read it said "Mystery hack_." The memory suddenly stopped but I decided that the next place I should go to was this Mystery Shack. I started to walk through the town when this girl comes up to me.

The girl had long blond hair, lavender hoop earrings, and she was wearing a purple jacket. "Hi Dipper" she says and my head starts to hurt. Who is this girl I wonder and then I wonder am I Dipper but then I hear a voice in my head _"Definitely not. You know a name I've always wanted?_" and for I second I am convinced that I was about to find out who I am but the voice stops talking. The girl looks at me with concern "are you Ok Dipper you look kind of pale?" I node my head "I'm fine" I say and she stares at me "Ok I'll see you tonight at the Mystery Shack for the horror movie marathon." She starts to walk away but then she stops "By the way I like your new hat." I smile even though I have no idea what she is talking about but after she walks away I look at my reflection in the nearest store window.

I have messy brown hair, pale skin and my eyes are brown. I am wearing a blue vest with an orange shirt underneath, black shoes and I am wearing a baseball cap with the number two on it that looked like it was drawn on with a black sharpie. I expect my appearance to jog another memory but I got nothing so I decide to continue on to the Mystery Shack. I am almost half way there when the sky starts to go dark and I hear lightning suddenly I become afraid even though I don't know why but suddenly a memory comes to me_. I felt water land on my skin and I feel myself melting _and I scream. The scream drags me back into reality and I am amazed to discover that I am fine "What the hell just happened?" I ask myself not really expecting an answer but suddenly…nope nothing but I did just fool you right now. I find myself at the Mystery Shack and I hesitate about going in after all what if this place held no answers for me and a part of me wanted to forget this place but then I heard thunder and I saw lightning and I realize it is going to rain any second. I rush inside the building because I didn't want to get wet and melt.

I enter the living room area and I see a girl sitting on the couch, she was wearing a black t-shirt that had a skull on it and she looked confused "What are you doing outside Dipper I thought you were in the kitchen making snakes for the marathon tonight?" I was about to answer when I saw a boy who looked exactly like me enter from the kitchen "Who are you talking to Cindy?' he asked and then he sees me suddenly I am assaulted with many different memories and I realize who I am "I am Tyrone" I say and then I black out.

When I returned to consciousness I had all of my memories "Hey Dipper" I said and his mouth was open "Tyrone…How…How are you…" "I have no idea I just remember a white light and I woke up near the edge of the forest" I said and then Mabel entered the room "Dipper what is going on?" she asked and Dipper filled her in on my origin "So let me get this straight' she said "You created Tyrone to help you win Wendy's love using Stan's magic copier that can copy human beings but he turned on you because you weren't following the plan so you destroyed a bunch of rogue clones but Robbie and Wendy started to dance so you two realized your fighting cost you Wendy so you gave up but then Tyrone tragically melted but now he is somehow back from the dead." Me and Dipper just nodded "Dipper do you know what this means?" Dipper just shook his head no "We are now Triplets" she said and then she grabbed me and Dipper in a bear hug and we started to laugh but then the other girl named Cindy caught my eyes and I asked "Who is she?" Dipper and Mabel stared at each other "We have some things to tell you." They both said and I suddenly felt a chill crawl up my back.

Nearly four hours later I had been completely filled in when it came to recent events. I cried when I heard about Lilly's death and I cried even more when I heard about what happen to my parents and they seemed to understand though I was still confused greatly about where I stood being a clone and all. Could dipper and Mabel's parents be considered my parents too even though the memories of them weren't technically mine but just a copy of someone else's and the same could be applied to Lilly. As I sat in silence contemplating those thoughts my mind returned to my previous question "I appreciate the recent history lesson but you still never answered my question who is she?" I asked again as I pointed at Cindy who just smiled "I'm Stan's daughter." She said and my mouth dropped open "You might want to close your mouth or you will catch flies." She said and then she started to talk to Dipper and Mabel about what they were going to do with me "We should tell Grunkle Stan about him." Mabel said and the others agreed.

Stan was in the kitchen when he saw us enter and after looking at me and Dipper he said "this is some kind of trick isn't it…it he one of those newfangled holowatsets?' Stan asked but before any of us could respond he threw water at me. I screamed as the water hit me and I expecting to feel myself start melting but nothing happened "That was unexpected" I said as the others filled Stan in. Stan sighed "You kids are seriously not joking?" he said and we all nodded "I can't believe it." He said and I felt my heart stop what if he didn't let me stay here I had nowhere else to go "Don't you kids realize what this means?" Stan asked and they all nodded no "It means that now we have to buy him a new bed and new cloths and let's not forget the fact that we have to find some way for him to fit in your bedroom upstairs." I was speechless because I was sure I had misheard him but then he turned to me "Welcome to the family Tyrone" and I rushed by him and I gave him a hug. When I stopped hugging him I saw the girl that I meet earlier in town "Who is she?" I asked and Dipper went up to her and he said "This is my girlfriend Pacifica" and then he kissed her. I saw confusion on her face and I said "I'll explain this time." This caused Dipper, Mabel, Cindy, and Stan to start laughing.

* * *

_Tyrone: this was a good chapter why do you look so depressed_

_Me: no one reviewed my last chapter_

_Tyrone: Maybe they didn't like the Johnny Cash song_

_Bill Cipher: *speaks in evil demon voice* EVERYONE LOVES JOHNNY CASH_

_Tyrone: look on the bright side you haven't been flamed yet_

_Me: Don't say that_

_Tyrone: What Flamed_

_Me: Yes don't you know that once you say the fact that you have never been flamed yet out loud you are asking for a army of flamers to come down from the heavens with their hateful comments and descend upon the story *starts ranting*_

_Tyrone: While Kingofmusic finishes up his rant I should tell you guys to remember to review and to keep an eye out for a new story called "Cindy Pines" which will be a bunch of random stories about her dealing with the rest of the Pines family on a daily bases_

_ME: I'm done by the way where is Dipper_

_Tyrone: Cindy is making him be her slave by blackmailing him with a picture of him in the lamb costume doing the lamby lamby dance because of the whole accidentally letting the whole town know about her and Stan incident_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own gravity falls_

_Review_

* * *

Pacifica entered the Mystery Shack and she looked at her watch which said 11:00 P.M., she was wondering why Dipper had called her so late and practically begged her to come over. She entered his bedroom and she saw Dipper pacing back and forth "Hey Dipper." She said and he looked up at her. "Hey Pacifica" he walked over to her and they kissed "so why did you want me to come over?" she asked and he smiled "I figured that now would be the best time to do this , Grunkle Stan is asleep, Mabel is out stalking my lookalike, Tyrone is out taking a walk and Cindy is who knows where." She looked at him confused but he continued "I need you to do something for me and it might sound strange." Many different questions passed through her mind but she decided to ask the most obvious one first "What do you want me to do." Dipper looked at her guiltily "I want you to go through Cindy's stuff and see if you find anything weird…I have a good reason." He added hastily when he saw her skeptic face

"Spill it." She said and Dipper said "I've just been noticing some weird things when it comes to her." Pacifica placed her hands on her hips "Like?" Dipper took a deep breath "Like the fact that the first day she showed up she dropped what looked like a magic wand and then two days after she shows up my parents died." Pacifica was going to tell Dipper that he was crazy but he continued "And then there was the fact that when we went camping I heard her mumbling and there was a flame that shot out of her hand that lit the wood on fire and then there is Tyrone's mysterious resurrection." Pacifica was still skeptical but she saw that Dipper wasn't going to let the matter rest. "I don't see why you need me" she said and his face turned red as he said "I figure that it would be kind of pervy for a fourteen year old to be going through a girls cloths and personal stuff." Pacifica laughed at this and he turned even redder "Fine I'll do it but you owe me."

Meanwhile

Mabel had been following the Dipper's lookalike for two hours and she was getting bored. She expected something exciting to happen by now but all Dipper's lookalike did was enter a store and he came out with a box that she couldn't see. She then followed him as he entered the forest and he seemed to suddenly grow more paranoid as he was constantly looking over his shoulders. "It's a good thing I've mastered Assassin Creed stealth." She whispered as she hides behind of a tree. The Dipper lookalike suddenly started running and Mabel almost lost him as he started to backtrack and go in many different directions but he finally came to a small river and he said "It's me." And suddenly a huge machine appeared out of nowhere, the machine looked like a seat for a roller coaster but it looked like it could seat up to five people and there were many different clocks all over the machine. There was a girl who looked exactly like Mabel except a little younger "Hey Dipper what took you so long."The Dipper look alike said "Mabel I told you we can't use our real names or else someone will find out our secret." The Mabel lookalike frowned "Sorry Danny" she said and he smiled "it's ok Molly by the way where is Stan." Molly smiled "He had to go use the restroom and what happened to not using our real names?" Danny smiled "Sorry once Stew gets back we can see if I finally figured out how to get us home." Mabel was confused so she stepped out of the bushes and she asked "what is going on?"

Danny and Molly just stared at her and then Danny finally said "Crap out of all the people who could have found us it had to be one of us." Molly looked at her brother as she said "Look on the bright side I'm even cutter in the future than I am now." Mabel was still confused and Danny smiled as he said "Sorry let me explain." He walked her over to the machine and she sat down and Danny started to explain "We are you guys from the past we were fishing with our Grunkle Stan when we stumbled upon this machine that was just floating over the ocean." Molly cut in "So naturally I climbed onboard and they followed me but in my defense it was a lot more sparkly then it is now." Danny let out a laugh "We're not exactly sure who did it but one of us hit a lever on the machine and we were sent here nearly three years ago and it typical time traveling movie fashion the stupid machine broke on us."

Mabel just nodded as her head started hurting she hated time travel logic ever since the events of the Mystery Shack fair "but wait won't you telling me all of this mess up the timeline?" she asked but Danny said "I don't think so after all you don't remember us telling you so that must mean my plan works." Mabel's head started to hurt more but she asked "What plan?" Danny's voice was oozing with confidence as he spoke "I've remodeled this machine so that it will take us back to the exact place we found it a second after we left but I've also had to install a device that will not only wipe our memories of this time period but it will also de age us to the age we were when we first found this machine." Mabel just nodded and Molly laughed "I think you are confusing me." But Mabel said "No I understand I just can't believe we had such an awesome adventure and I forgot all about it." Danny just smiled "Technically that's a good thing now once our Grunkle Stan gets back here we can test the device and see if it works."

Molly and Danny's Grunkle Stan arrived a few seconds later and he didn't even notice Mabel as he stepped into the machine "come on kid let's see if the next leap will b the leap home" All the kids just stared at him "What you guys are telling me you have never seen Quantum Leap before come on that show was amazing." The kids just stared at him and then Molly got into the machine and Danny started messing around with some wires "Ok now all you guys have to do is hold these wires to your head and we should be good to go "Is this safe?" Molly asked and Danny said "I have no idea" as he held a wire to his head and he pulled down on a leaver. There was a flash of light and when Mabel's eyes adjusted she saw Danny with a defeated look on his face "Molly cover your ears" he said as he started to swear uncontrollable "I never realized how much you swore as a kid." Mabel said and Danny said "don't worry one day neither will." And he told Mabel to go home.

Now Back to the Mystery Shack and Dipper and Pacifica

The room looked like a tornado had gone through the room and destroyed it. Pacifica was starting to get frustrate, she had searched everywhere she could think off and she found nothing. She a pillow off of Cindy's bed in frustration and it slammed against the wall. She went to go pick it up when a red book that had a handprint with the number three on it fell out "I don't believe it he was right." She said as she grabbed the book. She looked around the room at the mess she made and she let out a sigh "now I have to clean all of this up…great" she says sarcastically as she started cleaning the room and then she went to go find Dipper. He was in the living room and he was talking to Mabel when Pacifica entered "What are you guys talking about?" Pacifica asked and Mabel filled her in on what she found out about her and Dipper's lookalikes. "That is awesome." Pacifica said and then she turned to Dipper "you were right" she said as she pulled out the strange book.

Dipper took a look at the book and he said "I'll be right back" as he ran to his room, he came back a few minutes later with a book that look almost identical to the book Pacifica found, the books even had the same numbers on them. "This is weird" Dipper said as he opened both books to the first page, the journals had some pages that were the exact same but there were others that differed drastically"I was right." Dipper said and Pacifica asked "What are you going to do?" Dipper thought about it for a few seconds and then he said "We are going to confront Cindy and demand the truth from her."

* * *

_Me: Only one more chapter left_

_Cindy: How come I wasn't in this chapter?_

_Me: I decided I will upload what you were doing during this chapter in my other story "Cindy Pines"_

_Cindy: Why?_

_Me: I think it would go better there and if I added it in this story it would seem unnecessary_

_Cindy: O.K_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gravity falls

But I do own Cindy Pines

P.S (Since Dipper and Cindy both have book three whenever I talk about Dippers book I spell it out and when I talk about Cindy's book I use 3

REVIEW

Tuesday July 12th 2013 would be a day that Cindy Pines will remember for the rest of her life. It was the days were here carefully fabricated story fell apart and she was forced to admit the truth about her past…and what she was

It started when she and Tyrone arrived at the Mystery Shack and discovered that all the light were off. They didn't think anything of it once they realized that her dad's car wasn't in the drive threw but once they stepped into the house a light was suddenly turned on that revealed Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica. "We have to talk" Dipper said and Cindy became nervous "am I in trouble?" she asked sarcastically expecting someone laugh but Dipper just threw down book 3 and her eyes widened "How did you get that?" she asked but Dipper said "Why don't you tell us first." Cindy knew it was going to take serious maneuvering on her part to get out of this mess so she decided to tell a half truth "I was in the woods by the Shack when I tripped on a tree branch and I hit a tree that turned out to be hollow." She tried to read the others face to see if they believed her put she couldn't tell "I decided to investigate and there was a weird machine that I started to mess with the machine a hatched opened a few feet away and there was this book in it." She finished her story and she was surprised when Dipper started to clap.

"Excellent story very believable." Cindy let out a silent breath not believing her luck but then Dipper continued "There is just one small flaw in your story." She says as he pulls out his book three "I already found this book now Tell the Truth." He says making the last part sound like a threat and she knew that she couldn't lie her way out of this so she yet out a sigh "Ok you were right I am hiding something." She tried to get her thoughts in order and she was aware that Tyrone was staring at her. She wondered how much Tyrone had suspected about her after the incident in the forest (A/N Cindy Pines ch2) "The truth is I am Stan's daughter but I'm not This Stan's daughter." She saw the look of confusion on their faces and she smiled a little bit "I'm from another dimension." She saw that Dipper was going to ask a question but she cut him off "In my Dimension my mother raised me till I was ten years old but then she got sick and died." The memory returned to her and she saw her mother in a hospital bed as her heartbeat stopped "I had no living relatives but my mom use to tell me stories about my dad and how he didn't know about me…so after doing some research I discovered that he lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon" she saw that they were all listening closely to her story so she continued "I was excited as I made my way to the town."

Her voice suddenly became very sad "I arrived there expecting everything to get better but instead I found out my father died nearly a year ago." A tear fell down her face "I was devastated but then I found that book." She seemed to grow happier "My mother was a witch and she gave me a magic wand when I was five but I was never any good at magic but that book seemed to be the ultimate teacher and my skills improved dramatically." Her voice suddenly filled with pride "It took four years but I was finally able to summon a creature named Bill Cipher who granted me the one thing I had always wanted in life...and that is how I got to this dimension." Mabel and Pacifica's mouth were opened in shock but Dipper still had some questions that he wanted answered.

"Why did you keep this a secret from us?" Dipper asked and Cindy considered lying but then she wondered what Tyrone would do. He was the only one who knew the real reason why she never told the twins but would he keep her secret. She decided not to risk it so she told one of the hardest truths in her life "I never told you because the process wasn't 100% safe…..My prescience in this dimension has caused certain events that were never suppose to happen." Dipper crossed his arms "Like what?" he asked and she said "Like Tyrone's return and …..Possible you parents car crash." She whispered the last part but Dipper and Mabel both heard her "What!" Dipper said getting angry "So you're saying our parents died just so you could get to meet your dad." Cindy didn't try to defend herself as Dipper started to scream at her and she finally fled the house.

Tyrone was shocked at the anger that was radiating from Dipper as he turned on him "And How Much Of This Did You Know?" he asked and Tyrone answered honestly "I didn't know the full story but I knew the last part for a few days." Dipper got even mad "I want you out of this house." He said and Tyrone got mad "Dipper calm down!" he screamed and Dipper became silent "You don't understand the full story" he continued and Dipper answered sarcastically "so why don't you explain it to me." Tyrone calmed down a little "Cindy only found out the truth a few days ago when she summoned Bill Cipher and asked him if getting rid of her and me would bring you parents back and Bill said no it wouldn't." Dipper was shocked at what Tyrone was saying "She was willing to sacrifice herself and her just so me and Mabel would get our parents back." He started to feel bad and it was made worse when Tyrone said "Yes she the guilt has been eating her up ever since she found out and you didn't even try to hear her out." Mabel meanwhile took this time to slip quietly out if the Mystery Shack.

She found Cindy crying on a tree stump and Cindy backed away when she saw her "get away…you and Dipper must hate me for …what I did." She said but Mabel said "We don't hate you Dipper is just upset and once he calms down he will realize what I already know…you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt us.' Cindy stopped crying and Mabel sat down next to her "She is right you know" said a familiar voice as Cindy looked up to see Dipper "I'm sorry." He said and Cindy nodded "However we have to discuses two things." He said and Cindy became nervous "First we can't tell Grunkle Stan the truth." They all nodded at this "And second ….you think you can teach us any magic?" Dipper asked and Mabel got excited "Magic..Magic…Magic" she chanted and Cindy started to laugh "Deal" Cindy said and as they made their way back home she silently thought "I hope my prescence doesn't cause anything else to happen"

In Dimension P and F

Two boys sat on the couch watching their favorite T. V. show "Gravity Falls". One of the boys who had an oddly shaped head said "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could be in the show along with the characters." He suddenly got an idea and he looked at his stepbrother who had green hair "Ferb I know what we are going to do today."

Dipper: I don't see why you have to do a crossover story with us and Phinease and Ferb?

ME: They took me to court because I stole some ideas from them so know I'm legally obligated to make a crossover story

Dipper: What is it going to be called?

ME:_"Cross Dimensional Visitors"_


End file.
